


All That Matters

by kizkhalifa



Series: Forbidden Fruit [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: N/a.Warnings: Wincest (Incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester). Read at your own discretion. [No Beta]Dean Winchester (38) / Sam Winchester (34). I don't own anything in or related to the SPN Fandom.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: N/a.
> 
> Warnings: Wincest (Incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester). Read at your own discretion. [No Beta]
> 
> Dean Winchester (38) / Sam Winchester (34). I don't own anything in or related to the SPN Fandom.

**"Do you wish I was younger?"**  Sammy blurted out over their homemade breakfast, his food lay untouched while Dean's plate was empty and his nose buried in the newspaper.

Dean glanced over the black and white print, " _what_?"

"Younger? Me."

"You are younger?"

Sam sighed, shoving his plate away, "I mean like a..boy...?"

"What are talking about Sammy?" Dean let the paper fall from his hand, staring at his brother, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But..." he shook his head with a frown, "we're not, are we?"

"Why aren't we?" Dean quirked an eyebrow trying to remember if they had, had a fight he forgot about.

"Well," Sam said dryly, waving his hand, "you turned me down last night... and really, we haven't been as active as we used to over the past year." He knew libido died down as people aged but Dean wasn't even 40 yet... how much could it have died down?

"Uh..." A rare blush graced Dean's face.

"Is this because I'm too old now?"

"Too old?! You're 34," Dean forced a laugh, shaking his head, "this can't be a midlife crisis, yet, we're making it to our 90's at least."

Sam just looked at him, "Dean, what am I doing wrong?"

The man sighed heavily and forced himself to his feet, walking around the wooden table to his younger brother. He crouched down next to him and cupped his cheek, "you know Sammy, you're as stunning as ever baby."

"D..."

"You are." He promised, kissing him on the cheek, "my baby Sammy."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, letting his brother cradle him, Dean had stood and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing Sam's cheek against his chest and stroking his hair.

"I'll never get tired of you, and I'll never want a different you." He said instead, bending and brushing his lips over his hair, "my perfect Sam." Sam seemed to melt at the words, and though he was taller and bigger he practically shrank before Dean's eyes, "it's still early, we have nothing to do today..." Dean winked when their eyes met, "why don't you get upstairs and show me how you're always mine, huh?"

Sam blushed, nodding before he nearly fell over himself as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'll clean up down here," Dean added throwing a smirk at Sam who was rearing to go right there in the middle of the kitchen, "you go get ready for me?"

"Okay," Sam whispered shyly.

It never ceased to amaze Dean just how shy Sammy was in moments like this. But he was gone, and Dean needed to hurry to clean up breakfast.

He grabbed his phone from the table once it was all cleaned and pulled up the call menu.

" _Dean_?"

"Cas, hey man. Sam and I are taking a personal day, so keep out, okay?"

" _You_   _alright_?"

"Yeah, just wanted you to know." He answered shortly and dropped his phone back on the table after ending the call, then he headed upstairs to Sam.

The world ending could wait until tomorrow, Lucifer and Jack and their mom could wait until tomorrow. He had his Sammy right now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
